elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summerset Shadows (Quest)
Background Delvin Mallory tells The Dragonborn there is a rival thieves guild, the Summerset Shadows, trying to make a name for themselves, and needs it to be looked into. Travel to Windhelm and upon arriving, there will be information that there was a brutal murder in Windhelm not long ago and a girl was found drowning in her own blood. Speak to Torsten Cruel-Sea and he will then request to return the Silver Locket that was taken from his daughter Fjortli's corpse. In order to obtain this quest, 5 small jobs must be completed for the Thieves Guild set in Windhelm. Walkthrough This quest really is a straight forward one: * Talk to Torsten Cruel-Sea * Talk to Niranye (if your speech skill is low and you wish not to kill her, you have to choose the intimidation path). * If speech skill is high enough you can persuade her. * (Optional) Discover leverage to sway Niranye. (A note from Linwe in her house.) * Go to the bandit camp (Uttering Hills Cave), kill their leader (Linwe) and retrieve the locket (Fjotli’s Silver Locket). ** Upon entering the tunnel system, there will be a fork in the system where that can go either left or right. It is recommended that to take the right turn to avoid the 2 Thieves at the end of the system, unless having the sufficient sneak skill in which case either turn will be fine to take. ** The Locket (Fjotli’s Silver Locket) is found on Linwe's corpse, along with his specific armor, Linwe's Armor Set, which seems similar to a mix of Shrouded Armor and Thieves Armor. * Optional: Burn their banner ** To complete this, simply use a flame spell on the banner (e.g. Flames). The Fire Breath Shout will also work. Sometimes it does not register that it was done. * Return to Torsten Cruel-Sea Rewards *Ring, Circlet or Necklace with an enchantment *Niranye as a fence (if she didn't fight and wasn't killed when talked to) *A new merchant just outside of the Ragged Flagon Dungeon: Uttering Hills Cave (Bandit Camp) The dungeon where this quest takes place spawns Bandits before the quest is taken. Once this quest is started it will only spawn Summerset Shadows. If doing a radiant quest to kill the leader of the bandits at that bandit camp in this location, it will be impossible to complete that quest. Notable loot *Skill Book One-Handed: Mace Etiquette *Fjotli’s Silver Locket 63/112 *Chests *Potions *Linwe's Armor Set *Corundum Ore Vein *Loose gear This small bandit cave is found within Eastmarch’s northwest mountains. Slay a couple of exterior guards before venturing inside. Trivia *The group's name is a reference to the Summerset Isles, being the homeland of the Altmer. Bugs *Sometimes the banner that you can burn will be invisible but you can still burn it. * Sometimes The Optional Objective to burn the banner never pops up. If you do burn it even without it listed in your quest box, Delvin will mention it was a good step burning the banner. (confirmed on PS3 as well.) * Burning the banner can freeze the game. The banner will burn normally but the game freeze when the objective should update. The bug seems consistent for those who encounter it and there are no know solution at this time, save just leaving the banner alone. Some times, if you just set fire to the banner and go out the main hall ASAP, avoiding to look the banner burning, the objective can be done. * Sometimes Torsten Cruel-Sea will not give you a reward after Fjotli's Silver Locket is returned *On map, Torsten Cruel-Sea's location can sometimes be marked somewhere other than where he actually is located. **One such location is just to the west of Windhelm, around the base of the mountain. At the same time, the quest arrow at the top of the screen will tell you to enter Windhelm. After entering, arrow shows that Torsten is inside Windhelm but past the city walls to the west. If marked in the mountains, you can use the command tcl (while inside Windhelm) to float outside of the Windhelm toward the quest marker. Occasionally Torsten will be there inside the mountain right at the quest marker. ** He can also be marked south of Hlaalu Farm yet when arriving there, it will then switch to within Windhelm city walls. **This is not a bug, he wanders around the areas of Windhelm. So during the time that has passed by during fast travel he might have just wandered elsewhere. * Sometimes after completing this quest, Niranye never plays the role of fence. To verify if glitched, speak with her and there should be an option for "How's Business?". She will tell you that she has setup a supply line with the Thieves Guild. *This quest clashes with a bounty by a Jarl. When you have completed this quest it becomes impossible to kill the leader of the bandit clan (who is in fact Linwe) even if you have got the bounty from the Jarl. *After accepting the quest it may not start and won't be present in the quest journal. Talking to Delvin again does not solve this, making the Thieves Guild's upgrade quest line broken.